The New Crew of Pirates
by Fleur du Destin
Summary: With new ships, new people, and a lot of different adventures. Characters needed. Rated T because, well it's pirates.
1. Talking

Alrighty. Time for Fleur to tell what is going on.

First off, yeah this is pirates of the carribean... so this is different for me.

Second this story is a dedication to MB, Cross (& Gabriel), and Alex... Which means I kinda have to get them in on the story first... heh.

Third ANOTHER SUBMIT YOUR BLOODY CHARACTER MATE SO I CAN SET SAIL!.... yeah I know that was weird.

This is mostly going to be humor, and if ya want romance... well YEAH I just can't seem to keep it out of meh stories.

I will shut up now.

All you have to do is fill out this little form:

Name:

Gender:

Rank in the crew (NOT CAPTAIN- unless on another ship which if on another ship name it.):

Pirate or random civilian that comes into the story somehow... :

Background story:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Eye color:

Hair:

Height:

Clothes:

Is your pirate a skinny or have a beer belly- just describe anything about their appearance you would like to tell:

Fear:

Other:

Oh yes I think that should do it... Now for my character.

Name: Jade Chrisiran

Gender: Female

Rank in the crew (NOT CAPTAIN- unless on another ship which if on another ship name it.): Unknown.

Pirate or random civilian that comes into the story somehow... : Pirate

Background story: Ever since she was a little child, in the orphanage, she heard stories of pirates. She was fascinated and decided that one day she would become one. Once she was old enough to leave the orphanage she hitched a ride on a ship setting off for Tortuga. It was like heaven there for her because there were so many pirates.

Personality: She can be very civilized when she isn't thinking about something sad or when she isn't pissed off (which is most of the time). All non civilized moments are brought in clear sarcasm. Kicks people if she doesn't feel in the mood for dueling the person.

Likes: Black, blue, MONAY! (Money), Fire, the ocean, and the ship.

Dislikes: People who try to capture her, people who are clearly drunk but deny the fact... white.

Eye color: Gray.

Hair: Brown with red streaks

Height: 5'4

Clothes: Blue poofy shirt under a black vest, black pants, and black boots.

Is your pirate a skinny or have a beer belly- just describe anything about their appearance you would like to tell: Skinny, women do not have beer bellys. JEEZ.

Fear: The color white

Other: ... I can't remember. Will be on main ship.

By the way please pick a ship name from the following (or help by making your own for the main ship):

Killer's Nightmare  
Ocean's Doom  
Plunderer's Serpent  
The Howling Devil  
Cursed Death

Can't wait to hear from you all! Thanks!

LYAL! (Love Yall A Lot)

FLEUR! :D


	2. More Talking

My best friend has no fanfiction account but I made him make a person. So here is his since you will see him show up.

Name: Thomas Harlem Bladespinner

Gender: Male

Rank in the crew (NOT CAPTAIN- unless on another ship which if on another ship name it.): First mate

Pirate or random civilian that comes into the story somehow... : Mysterious sounds like a pirate can act like a civilian and a pirate. He joined the crew after dueling with Jade and not having a winner they became mates. His past is mysterious.

Background story: He was a sea-goer, and he stumbled onto Jade in a Pub in Tortuga. There they fought it out and nobody won. He is a mysterious character. I will send you more of his background story when you call for it in a story.

Personality: Friendly, Fearless, Tough, Energetic, and Hilarious.

Likes: Gambling. Sword fighting for no apparent reason. Pilaging. WOMEN! Money and food!

Dislikes: Stupid people (annoyed by 'em) Mean pirates and stuck-up upper-class people and drum players....he always shoots the drum player.

Eye color: See Mist Blue

Hair: chocolate brown, medium long with a goatee

Height: 6''3

Clothes: Three-cornered Hat. Long Dark green coat with gold fasteners. Black boots that fit tight and black patched pants he wears a black glove on his right hand made from leather to keep a good grip on his gun and sword when the seas get rough.

Is your pirate a skinny or have a beer belly- just describe anything about their appearance you would like to tell: ~Well built and strong.~

Fear: Fearless (Secret Fear....shh its a secret but: losing a loved one)

Other: He has two gold-tinted cutlasses. Four rings with different gems. His trusty old pistol. A tattoo of a blue star on his right shoulder. He wears a mask at night sometimes.....no one knows why....

He has a small war sloop named the "Merciless Wind"

-

-

-

Okay Anyways going to start the story now. Sorry for my little note there.


	3. Where It All Started

Finally! The story!

Disclaimer: FLEUR OWNS NOTHING! NADA!

Well thanks for the reviews and characters and I hope that you enjoy the first chapter! (Yeah I know it took two chapters just to get to the first chapter. Sad.)

Hahaha oh well.

Chapter:

Chapter 1:

- Jade -

There I was sitting at the window of the orphanage like I did everyday, fantasizing about becoming a pirate. Not just any pirate though, I wanted to become the best.

Today was my chance too. Today was the day that I was getting out of this dump. I was free to walk the earth, on my own, and do what I wanted. I packed the rest of my belongings in a bag and tied it off. I walked out of the room, my room, that had been the same for the eighteen years I had lived there. That was my home, but I was okay with leaving it, for the promise of something better was yet to come.

As I left the orphanage, leaving nothing but grief an loneliness, I began to feel that freedom that I was gaining. I breathed it in where ever I turned, it clung to me like a magnet.

I figured if I was going to be a pirate I would need a sword, at the very least, because guns can come later, also because the small island ofGarios had the least impressive selection of guns... anywhere.

I walked into the sword shop and picked up the one I had ordered for the occasion of my birthday. The man looked at me oddly when I did too, because it is not proper for women to fight, let alone with swords. But I had paid him and he accepted because he needed the business. The sword's handle was plated in gold, and fitted to perfectly suit my hand and my hand alone. It was so well balanced and light. The blade gleamed in all of its glory. I swung it through the air once, and I swear the blacksmith looked like he was going to wet himself.

"What?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"I...Uh... ummm... you can actually pick it up?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"OF COURSE I CAN PICK IT UP!" I scream at him, fuming.

"Sorry Miss! It's just that, I could barely pick that thing up..." He whimpered.

I remembered then that I was still a civilian, or at least dressed like one; on the inside I felt like a pirate... I just need a ship, or a crew or something. Isn't that what makes a person a pirate?

"It is okay, sir. Thank you for your services." I say politely and then walk out of the shop. I put the sword into the sheath that the man had handed me and proceeded to put it in my bag.

I started walking down the hill towards the dock. The large grass was saying in the wind and pushed the salty sea air towards me. It smelled like heaven... or just fish. I noticed there was a boat in the harbor, this must be the ship that I had heard about. It wasn't a trading ship and it definitely wasn't a fisherman's boat for it was way to large. So it must have been the ship the man told me about. This man who I did not know was sitting outside of the pub a few nights ago and drunkenly told me about a ship that was going to be taking off soon from this port and going to Tortuga. Now at first I didn't believe him, because you never know how much he could have had to drink and could just be talking nonsense to random strangers. But for some reason I believed him.

So here I was, trying to sneak onto some ship without being seen, possibly a pirate ship, and I have a huge sword sticking out of the bag that I was carrying on my back. Yeah, I was totally inconspicuous.

But for some reason, no one was on the ship. It was empty, which was amazing luck for me. I snuck into the hold and hid under a few sacks of the most nastiest things I have ever smelt in my life. After this journey, no one could ever call me a proper English girl (not like they ever did in the first place).

I waited under the sacks for what seemed like forever, and it was safe to say that my patience had run out; but suddenly I heard yelling and footsteps and the ship began to move. 'Finally those idiots cast off,' I think to myself, 'any longer and my hair may have started to gray. But hey, they're men and when can you ever trust a man?'

A few hungry days later the boat had stopped moving and the crew had gotten off the ship. I was debating whether or not to get off at this stop, because it could either be Tortuga, or some deserted island that if I got off on it then I would be stuck there forever without food... but at least there would be sunlight, unless it rained then that would definitely suck.

I waited a few more minutes to see if I could hear footsteps like someone on guard walking around or something like that but I heard nothing and decided it was safe enough. I crawled out from under the bags and almost fell when I stood up. My legs were still numb from being crushed under those sacks for so long. I walked slowly towards the door that lead to the deck, pausing at the door and cracking it open a little so that I could see out. Like I had thought, there was no one on the ship.

I looked out towards the shore, there were many buildings made out of brick in the square. I walked off the boat and tried to find a place that sold clothes, because I am pretty sure it would be hard to sail in a dress, especially one like this. The horrid pink dress went almost past my feet and it was frilly. Yes, frilly.

I walked into a store that I was about fifty percent sure sold clothes. There were a few things laying all around and a small woman sewing something black while sitting on a stool next to the fire place. I took a step inside the building and the woman looked up for her apparent task.

After eyeing my... "eccentric" (as in the most ugliest thing that she had ever seen) pink dress, for a few moments she called to someone else in the shop. A tall man come into the large room from a door in the back of the room.

"Oh wow." He said when he noticed me. "That's... well, umm... pink."

"Yeah, I know, do you have anything not pink?" I ask with an edge to my voice. 'Why can't they stop staring!' I think to myself.

"Yes, we do." The man said as he walked towards the back room. "Any particular colors?"

"Black, blue. That pretty much covers it." I sit down on a wooden bench that was near the door and waited for him to come back.

He came back with a pair of black pants and a puffy blue shirt with a black corset like vest, and handed it to me.

"Well this will work." I comment. I go into a back room of the store and change. The clothes fit perfectly and it felt so good not to be in some girly little dress that looked like a cake.

I walked back into the main room.

"Well that looks lovely." The woman said and I nodded in agreement.

I gave the man the money and told them they could keep the dress and sell it... if they could.

I was elated at that point so I did what any normal pirate would do, go to the tavern and drink till I can't remember why I was so happy in the first place.

After a few minutes of precarious drinking a man sat down next to me and the bartender hands him a drink.

"If you are going to puke, sir, then could you move one over?" The man asked. It took me a few seconds to figure out that he was talking to me.

"I am not a man." I say through gritted teeth.

"My sincerest apologies." He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"BLOODY HELL! DID YOU JUST ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME?" I scream.

"I suppose I did. Now what is the drunken lady going to do?" He taunts.

I pull out my sword and he does likewise. I lunge toward him, with my sword slicing through the air like it was butter.

"You missed." He laughed at the expression on my face. "What? Am I a little to fast for the lady?"

"SHUT UP AND DIE YOU PANSY!" My sword finally hit something as I was slashing it through the air, but it wasn't what I had expected. It was his sword that had gotten in the way of me slashing him into bits. Now I know I should have thought this through. I haven't been in many fights, I'm drunk as hell, and he is probably a better swordsman (or woman!) than I am.

But I was better than I thought. So I guess practicing my sword fighting with a stick was a smart move. This guy had to be one of the most skilled sword fighters and here I am taking him on. Once people in the tavern figured out there was a brawl going on they decided to join in. People started to attack me from all sides, and I had barely block one attack before I had to defend myself from the next. There was one man that I couldn't see though, and that was the one man who decided to attack me. I turned around just as his sword was about to penetrate my skin. I bent backwards and was barely spared. The wild lunatic man grabbed his sword with both his hands and tried to slash me in half.

"BACK OFF PSYCHO!" I scream at the man as I block another one of his death slashes.

His reply was simple. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I dodge a few more attacks but tripped over someone's foot. I hadn't really noticed that I had started to move backwards so I was shocked to see that this crazed man had forced me back this far. I looked up and saw his sword held a foot or two over my head. He was smiling now, a mischievous, wicked smile. 'At least I got to be a pirate for... half a day.' I thought to myself. I knew I couldn't dodge his attacks forever and now I was at a disadvantage.

"Goodbye wench." The psycho mumbled as his blade reeled towards my head. I shrunk down into a little ball on the floor waiting for the blow that ended it all; but all I heard was a clank, the ringing of two swords clashing. I opened my eyes to see the psycho guy now fighting the one I got into a fight with in the first place. The crazy man's movements were do uncoordinated that he couldn't hit him though. The circled for a minute one dodging the other making attacks when I saw it.

"CRASH!"

The bottle of rum cracking over the psycho man's head had silenced everything. Everyone stared at me like I had done something wrong... wait did I? Then a loud cheer erupted from the drunken pirates. Many came up to me congratulating me on knocking the guy out. "He's had it coming for a long time." Someone said. "Glad you knocked the mate out. Horridly annoying man thattis ." another commented as they patted me on the back. I looked for a door, trying to find an escape from all the attention and saw the man that called me a man!

I ran after him. "AYE! YOU!" I yelled as I came up behind him. "Where do you think you are going?" I ask.

"I'm going to find a place to stay for tonight." He shrugged and started walking away again.

"But our fight isn't over!" I yell.

"Fine. If you really want to die then we shall gladly continue." He said with a sigh.

For four more hours we fought. Neither of us had lost any strength and we fought with relentless vigor. Okay so maybe that wasn't true.

"Ready (pant) to (cough) give (wheeze) up?" I ask while out of breath.

"No. (cough) But (cough) I (huge breath) think (cough) you are." He replies and we keep on fighting.

It was another hour until we both fell over backwards because neither had enough strength to continue. I was breathing in all the air that I could, which because kind of hard because my throat was starting to close up, or at least it felt that way.

"What's (cough) your name?" He asked still breathing heavily. "Or can you not remember (huge breath) from being so wasted?"

"I can remember fine enough!" I try to scream but it comes out more like a whisper.

"Thomas Harlem Bladespinner." He says.

"That's not my name." I say a little confused.

"I meant it was my name." He says.

"Pleasure to duel with you, Thomas." I comment a little sarcastically.

He sighs again. "You still haven't answered my question..."

"Jade Chrisiran."

"Huh?" Thomas asks.

"My name is Jade Chrisiran. Happy now?" I moan I hated it when people asked for my name, but I guess I will never become a famous pirate if I don't tell people my name. It would be like: "LOOK! IT'S DREAD PIRATE...WHAT'S HER NAME! RUN IN FEAR RUN!!!" and that wouldn't be too good.

"Delighted to meet you." Thomas says.

I sit up and look at him and he does the same. His breathing has slowed down a little but I am still panting, a little heavily, which was kind of embarrassing. I glare at him for being so cordial after we had just fought for... five hours straight?

The sun was starting to come up and I could really look at the man. He had medium length hair that was chocolate brown and sea mist blue eyes. He looked pretty well built.

He stood up and walked over towards men then reached out his arm as to help me up

"So... truce?" He said while I looked at his arm that he had extended out to me.

"BAH!" I mumble and get up on my own and walked in the opposite direction that he was going.

"I will take that as a yes." I heard footsteps behind me, which lead me to believe that he was following me.

"What are you doing?" I ask annoyed.

"Well I figure if I follow you long enough you will get lost and I would have to help you." He smirked at me and I stuck out my tongue.

"For your information, I know exactly where I am going." I turn away from him and keep on walking.

"And where would that be?" He asks smugly.

"I am going to town." I reply and keep walking.

"Well, town... is that way." I turn around and he is pointing in the other direction. I try to stomp off in that direction but after taking a few steps I trip and my head lands on his boots. He starts laughing again and tries to help me up but I refuse.

"Leave me alone." I moan.

"I can't leave you out here, especially like this, it would be rude of me. So get up and walk or I will pick you up." He says.

"No. Touch me and I will slice your fingers off one by one so you bleed and die slowly. It would be more painful for you that way anyway." I growl at him. While planning out how I would get my sword out quick enough if he reached down to grab me. But while I was planning that he lifted me over his shoulder and started walking back towards the town. "PUT ME DOWN YOU BLOODY POOF!" I bit his shoulder and he kept laughing as I kicked and hit him. "LET GO OF ME! JEEZ YOU KIDNAPPER!"

"Shut yer trap, stupid. You're still drunk and you have no sense of direction. I won't let you go wondering aimlessly around the hills. So if you would be a little less violent it would be most helpful in this situation."

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR HELP THOUGH!" I scream into his ear.

"GAH BE QUIET WENCH!"

After a few minutes of walking we had made it back into town. He kept walking until we got to a large, white, brick house. He opened the door and set me back down on my feet. You can stay here for a while, since I am pretty sure you don't have anywhere to stay. So make yourself comfortable." He said while leaving the room to go upstairs.

I looked around the room. There was a table with two chairs and a candle on top, a fireplace with an unburned log in it, a few bookcases, a storage chest, some dressers and a few sacks of flour.

"HEY THOMAS!" I yell hoping he can hear me.

"WHAT?" He screams back sounding a little mad.

"Do you got any blankets? It's kind of cold down here!" I ask while trying not to laugh, he sounded pretty annoyed that I had disturbed him. I confirmed that guess when he dropped the blanket on top of my head and slammed a door upstairs.

I grabbed all the sacks and piled them up a different way so that they would make a comfortable bed to sleep on, like a mattress of flour sacks, with one left as my pillow. I laid down on it then grabbed the blanket and curled up and went to sleep.

--

Okay, so I was going to put it another scene but couldn't figure out how to work it in.

Oh well!

(Hands out cookies for reviews) THANK YOU!!!!

LYAL! (Love Yall A Lot)

Fleur


End file.
